


Sweet Dreams, Darlings

by lightbringer666



Series: Dad Lucifer [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe is not surprised, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Lucifer and daniel are bros, Lucifer is a good dad, Lucifer is doting as Hell, Marriage, Married Couple, Sleepy Cuddles, Trixie has lucifer wrapped around her finger, Trixie is the future queen of Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbringer666/pseuds/lightbringer666
Summary: Just domestic fluff. Literally





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Lucifer fic, hope you like it!

It had been a long day, a lot of paperwork, even more obnoxious people. All Chloe wanted to do was rant and sleep. When she entered her home though, her bad mood seemed to melt away like the snowflakes stuck to her coat.

She smiled, looking at the scene before her as she closed the door to the icy wind. The house and view already warming her up. 

Before the blonde, Lucifer was asleep, curled up on the couch. His body wrapped around his equally unconscious step daughter protectively.

A small chuckle escaped her lips as she thought about how great with Trixie the Devil actually was. It may have taken him almost a year to stop referring to her as 'Offspring', the detective had always known, at least a little, that he would stop the world and start it up again backwards for the ten year old. 

After stopping for one or two, or five, pictures of the duo, Chloe had decided to remove her large jacket and join them on the couch.

She took her respective place on the other side of her daughter, her arm overlapping with Lucifer's as she entwined her frozen fingers with his warm, welcoming ones. And even though, with him being asleep and all, they didn't return the comforting squeeze, she felt his affection for her and her, no, their daughter in his unconscious embrace. 

Chloe had always thought the divorce would be hard on Trixie, but the little girl took it well. She seemed to be too clever for her own good. Maybe that's why she had such a connection to Lucifer. 

Chloe absolutely adored both her father and step-father. In fact, when Lucifer popped the question, she babbled on and on about how happy she was to have 3 parents who all loved her. And though Daniel occasionally felt out-of-the-loop, the other two parents had to remind him they just happened to live with her on most days of the week. 

Even Lucifer and Dan got along. Though they could be a bit rocky at times, their bromance stayed strong. Occasionally, they would spend Friday or Saturday nights out, grabbing a drink or playing a game or even, for some godforsaken reason, doing IMPROV. Apparently though, it was suggested by both Linda and Daniel's counselor, so she let it be and tried not to laugh about it too much in their presence. 

A smile lit up the cop's face. Her very soul overflowing with love of her small family. 

Her hand trailed mindlessly through her little girl's hair as she slowly drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
